


Happily

by tobinheathing



Series: lyrically inspired preath [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinheathing/pseuds/tobinheathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen Press was what you would call a perfectionist. She played soccer at one of the best universities in the nation. She had a perfect 4.0 gpa. She planned her day to the exact minute in a planner and checked off everything she did right after she did it. She meditated and did yoga every morning to start her day off right. Christen also had the perfect boyfriend, or so she thought</p><p>Based off of One Direction's "Happily"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ms.Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know I still have to finish WOMF but I haven't really found the motivation to do so but this idea popped into my head when "Happily" came on on shuffle and I couldn't sleep so yeah here we go. Hope you enjoy!!

"Oh my God Kelley would you mind not leaving your sweaty shit all over my bed" Christen says shaking her head.

  
"Hey this is our second year rooming together you should be used to it by now"

   
"I will never get used to you be being disgusting"

   
"This is only day one of preseason you got a long season and year ahead of you."

   
"Ugh don't remind me"

"Hey I just got a text from Alex asking if we wanted to meet her and...Tobin? for a late lunch. Who the hell is Tobin?"

  
"Hmm, beats me. I'm always down for food though. Tell her yes"

 

* * *

   
"Kelley, Christen, this is Tobin. She just transferred here from UNC she's gonna be playing with us."

  
"Oh shit hey Tobin. You must be pretty good coming from UNC, why'd you transfer?"

"Needed a change of pace I guess and Stanford offered me a spot so here I am" Tobin said answering the freckled girl.

  
"Oh so how do you two know each other?" Christen said looking Alex and Tobin.

  
"I'm actually rooming with Tobin this year." 

"Awww what happened to Ashlyn?" Kelley asked curiously.

  
"She somehow managed to room with Ali"

  
"Oh god never expect them to be on time to anything this year" Christen said laughing.

"Alright where are we going for food?" Kelley asked.

  
"I was thinking Pizza My Heart?" Alex said looking at everyone for approval.

   
"University avenue is literally a shit storm at this time of the day. you couldn't think of anything else?" Kelley says already annoyed with the idea of having to deal with the messiness of one of the city's major hotspots.

"What's university avenue?" Tobin asked confused about why Kelley is making such a big deal out of it.

"See Tobin's never experienced it we _have to_ take her now"

"Oh my god fine but you owe Christen and I lunch somewhere else next time" 

"Deal"

 

* * *

 

"Holy shit Kelley wasn't kidding when she said this was a shit storm.

  
"I mean 3pm at a tourist location on a Saturday in the summer wasn't the most ideal time for us to go, but I wanted Tobin to experience it."

"Well hey now she knows when not to come here" Christen chimed in after taking a bite of her pizza slice.

"I might just never come back to this place it stresses me out too much" Tobin laughs.

  
"Hey it's actually not that bad during the year and there are some pretty bomb restaurants you need to hit at least once before you decide to never come back." Kelley said in reply to Tobin.

  
"Fair enough"

"Hey why don't we go shopping when we finish. I'm sure Tobin has a few things missing on her Stanford essentials list" Alex suggests.

"What would I be missing?"

"Do you have like a scooter or a bike? or at least a long board?" Kelley asks.

  
"No...."

 "Oh my god, what kind of roommate are you, Alex? You could've at least warned her. Tobin if you are going to survive this school year you are going to need at least one of those three things." Christen rants.

 "Is the campus really that big?" Tobin asks.

 "Yeah alex what kind of roomie are you? You haven't even showed her around campus? Dude the campus is so huge. I was completely blindsided with how big it is. I almost died last year the first two weeks of preseason last year because I didn't have a bike or anything."

 "Damn chill you guys she's only been here for two days. Give me a break I still have time to do these things." Alex says defending herself from her teammates.

 "Alllriightt baby horse whaaateever you sayyy." Christen said rolling her eyes at Alex.

"On another note what should we hit first?" Alex says.

 "Longboard or bike?" Kelley asked looking at Tobin.

  
"Longboard definitely. I actually used to longboard everywhere back at UNC"

  
"Let's hit Black Diamond then. It's literally two buildings away from us" Kelley suggested and everyone agreed, even Christen who looked just a bit annoyed.

 

* * *

 

"I never knew there was such a wide range of options for a longboard" Tobin says amazed by all the different longboards she could choose from.

  
"It is okay I guess" Christen said feeling agitated. She hadn't planned for shopping or lunch and it was making her feel pretty annoyed considering she had somewhere to be soon.

  
"You seem a little annoyed dude, you okay?" Tobin asked picking up on her attitude.

  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just like to plan things out a lot and I didn't exactly plan for this. And I still need to get ready for my date with my boyfriend in three hours and I have no idea how long this is gonna take" Christen lets out.

  
"Woah slow down there Ms.Perfection. Lunch and shopping isn't exactly the most spontaneous thing you could be doing right now and I'm sure you'll have enough time to look perfect for your date with _Mr. Perfect_ "

  
"Don't call me that Ms. _Laid Back and Chill as hell_ "

  
"If you get to call me Ms. Laid Back and Chill as hell I get to call you Ms. Perfection."

  
Christen just huffed and looked at some of the boards instead.

  
"And by the way I don't think hell is very chilly"

  
As christen was about respond Kelley yelled from across the store, "Yo Tobs come check this board out I think you'd really like this one"

  
Just like that Tobin had left Christen to pout by herself while she looked at boards until she finally made a decision and it was time to check out. On their walk back to the dorms Tobin walked ahead with Christen so she could apologize to her.

  
"Hey look I'm sorry. I can see you're still annoyed so how about I buy you coffee on a scheduled date and time sometime to make up for it?" Tobin asked.

 

Christen could tell Tobin genuinely felt bad about making her agitated and upset so she accepted her apology, "Sure but we're going to need each other's numbers to coordinate"

 

"Really? Great, let's just swap phones real quick so we can add each other's number"

  
After swapping phones Christen realized Tobin had put her contact name as "Ms. Laid back and chill as hell so she asked Tobin for her phone back, "Actually wait I think I put in my number wrong let me check"

  
When Tobin got her phone back she saw that Christen had changed her contact name, "Ms. Perfection huh?"

  
"Thats the only thing you seem to call me so why not" Christen smirked.


	2. What the Hell is Boba?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going to get In-N-Our for the first time, Tobin also makes plans with Christen to get boba for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say!! Hope you guys like it!!

"How was your date with Nima?" Kelley asked Christen as she returned to their shared dorm room.

Nima was Christen's long time boyfriend of 3 years. They started dating their senior year of high school and both ended up getting athletic scholarships to Stanford. Christen for soccer and Nima for football. They were the ultimate power couple and everything about them always seemed perfect and flawless.

"It was good" Christen said sighing as she started to get undressed.

"I haven't seen you come home after a date with Nima in a long time. What's up dude? Are you guys fighting?"

"We're not fighting he had family in town so I mean" Christen shrugged.

"Alright whatever you say..." Kelley said skeptically

"I swear that's the truth!!"

"Prove it" Christen pulled down the neckline of her dress to reveal bruises covering her collar bones and chest. She then pulled up the bottom of her dress and to reveal similar bruises on her inner thighs.

"Damnnnn Pressy!! I thought he had family in town???"

"He does...."

"Oh my god where..."

"He has a car..."

"You are the worst you know that??? You couldn't just let the man enjoy quality family time??"

"You would do the same thing squirrelly don't even deny it!!"

"Okay maybe, but I'm definitely not as freaky as you shit Chris" Kelley laughed.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Al that friend of yours?"

"Which one Tob? You met two today" Alex chuckled.

"Christen"

"Yeah what about her?"

"Nothing, just thought that she was pretty cute"

"I'm going to warn you now Tobs because I care about you. One, she is as straight as a board and two, she is madly in love with her boyfriend"

"I don't have feelings for her or anything it was just a thought"

"Good keep it that way. I honestly don't think there's any girl or guy even that would make Christen leave her boyfriend"

"Its no big deal she's not even my type really she's a little too up tight"

"She can seem like that but when she lets loose, damn she is fun to be around"

"Seems like a lightweight"

"Press? Oh god no she can out drink almost anyone I know."

"Sounds like a challenge..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Damn Press are those hickeys I see peaking out from under your shorts? hmm?" Alex commented during a water break.

"Uh nooo" Christen replied with her back to the rest of the team as she tried to hide her bright red face.

"What'd you say Alex??? Christen has hickeys???" Ashlyn said while lifting the bottom of Christen's shorts to reveal an extensive collection of hickeys on Christen's inner thighs.

"Hey fuck off Ash!!" Christen said her snaking Ashlyn's hands away.

"Oh my god you look like a cherry tomato" Alex laughed making Christen turn and hide her face out of fear of being embarrassed more.

"Alright ladies that's enough back to work!!" the head coach, Jill Ellis yelled getting their attention.

 

* * *

 

After a grueling practice Alex decided it would be a good time to take Tobin to In-n-Out for the first time along with Christen and Kelley. With In-N-Out not in walking distance and Alex being the only one with a car she was forced to drive everyone else. Realistically that didn't sound so bad but with Kelley sitting up front and taking control of the radio, everyone else found the car ride unpleasant.

"Jesus Kelley you're the only person I know who can make a ten minute car ride unbearable" Alex said turning down the radio a bit.

"Kels I love you, but some people just aren't meant to sing that loud" Christen said laughing from the back seat.

"Shut up I know you guys secretly love my musical talent" Kelley responded before turning the radio up and singing even louder than before.

"I'm surprised you're here Ms.Perfection, how'd you manage to squeeze this into your schedule?" Tobin said turning to Christen.

"I uh I actually don't have anything planned for the rest of the day" Christen replied shyly.

"Well I am shocked. The Ms.Perfection has free time for the entire the rest of the day?"

"Yup"

"Not even another steamy date with Mr. Perfect?"

"He has family in town"

"That didn't seem to stop you last night"

"Hey shut up" Christen said smacking Tobin's arm lightly.

"So since you're free for the rest of the day why don't we get that coffee I promised later today?"

"Tobin who the hell drinks coffee at night?"

"Some people do!! I don't judge dude"

"Let's get boba instead. There's this place called T4 right outside campus on university avenue it's pretty good"

"That sounds lovely but what the hell is boba?"

"You'll see when we go. I'm sure you'll like it Ms. Laid back and chill as hell"

"I'll have to take your word for it then"

"How does 8 work for you?"

"8 sounds great Ms. Perfection" Tobin said as they finally pulled into In-N-Out.

 

* * *

 

As 8 o'clock approached, Tobin started to make her way to Christen and Kelley's dorm room. After knocking on the door she expected Christen to answer, but was surprised with a confused looking Kelley instead.

"Tobin? Whats up?" Kelley says confused as to why Tobin would be at their dorm.

"I'm supposed to get boba with Christen at 8?"

"Oh my god Christen is taking a nap. Come in while I wake her up" As Tobin walked in and sat on a bean bag chair in the corner she heard Kelley shake Christen and gently yell at her, "Yo Chris wake the hell up!!"

"Whyyy" Christen groaned into her pillow.

"Tobin is here!!! You guys were supposed to get Boba at 8"

"FUCK!! IS IT 8 ALREADY OH MY GOD" Christen screamed as she sprung out of bed and tried to make herself as presentable as possible.

"Wow Ms.Perfection continues to shock me today" Tobin says sarcastically from her spot on the bean bag chair.

"Shut up I'll be ready in 10 minutes"

After 15 minutes Christen was finally ready and walking out of her dorm with Tobin.

"Knowing how you are with scheduled events I expected you to be a bit more punctual"

"Okay but this wasn't my fault Kelley was supposed to wake me up at 6:15"

"I mean whatever helps you sleep at night"

"You are just full of sarcastic comments aren't you"

"It's one of my specialities" Tobin said smiling at the Christen.

The two made small talk as they walked to the boba place together. After a short while they arrived, but Tobin still had no idea what to order.

"Okay so I usually get a passion fruit smoothie with pearls or "boba" or I'll get a taro milk tea with pearls. But if you get a milk tea you have to tell him 100% sweetness or it'll taste like literal dirt water" Christen told her as they stood in line.

After Tobin ordered earl grey milk tea and Christen ordered taro milk tea they took a seat and waited for their drinks.

"Wait do they have jenga over there??" Tobin asked with excitement as she spotted the container holding jenga pieces.

"Yeah they have some pretty cool games but I only ever see the high school kids from down the street play them"

"Well today we're going to be high school kids" Tobin said standing up and walking towards the counter with all the games before Christen could answer.

Tobin walked back to the table with the game in her hand and sat across from Christen who was shaking her head at the girl's childish behavior.

"I can't believe we're playing jenga right now"

"Well you better believe it because I'm about to kick your ass" Tobin said as she started to assemble the jenga tower.

"You and Kelley are the exact same you both act like children!! Except Kelley isn't as sarcastic as you"

"This is called having fun, Chris. You should try it sometime"

"What happened to calling me Ms.Perfection huh?"

"Hey you have to change it up a little sometimes"

"Okay then, Toby"

"I don't like that nickname" Tobin groaned back at Christen.

"Well if you get to call me Chris I get to call you Toby. It's only fair"

"Okay but no one calls me Toby, I expect at least some people call you Chris"

"Only my boyfriend really" "Alright I'll go first" Tobin said finishing the tower and disregarding what Christen just said.

With complete focus Tobin pulled one off the side at the bottom and carefully placed it back on top.

"I can see you take this game very seriously" Christen joked.

"I do take it seriously and I'm proud of that" Tobin responded with confidence.

Christen completed her turn successfully followed by Tobin completing hers without trouble as well. They switched off like that with the occasional snide comment or joke until the structure was practically swaying.

"Alright Chris your turn. You think you can handle this?"

"Oh I can definitely handle this" Christen said confidentially eyeing the piece she was going to remove.

Christen carefully eased the piece out pulling it with two fingers. When the piece came out the tower started to wobble, but stopped after a few seconds. With extreme focus Christen gently placed the piece on top. As she was about to sit back and admire her work the entire structure came tumbling down towards her.

"In your face Ms.Perfection!! Looks like you couldn't handle the pressure!!" Tobin laughed and cheered at the same time.

Christen just silently fumed in her seat and glared at Tobin as she picked up the pieces and put them back into the container.

"Hey it's okay not everyone was cut out for jenga glory" Tobin said making Christen glare at her even harder. "Yo wait I think order has actually been ready for a while" Tobin continued when she looked over Christen's shoulder and saw two drinks sitting on the counter.

"I'll get them" Christen said still slightly bitter about her loss.

"Thanks Chris" Tobin said taking her drink from Christen as she sat down.

Christen opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a notification from her phone. She looked down and smiled at the name,

"It's Nima"

"Oh Mr. Perfection"

"His house is having a frat party next Friday, you and Alex should go and I'll tell Kelley"

"Yeah totally dude that sounds awesome"

"Great, but I hope you're not a lightweight"

"Oh I'm not don't worry. Speaking of, Alex told me you are quite the drinker huh?"

"I mean yeah you could say that"

"What's your shot high score?"

"20"

"Holy shit dude looks like I have some competition"

"Why what's yours?"

"21" Tobin smirked at her.

"Hmmm I might just have to challenge you"

"Would your little boyfriend let you do that?"

"Ugh he hates when I drink at his frat parties, he said it makes him look bad or whatever"

"Wow things aren't looking so perfect in perfection land?"

"No everything's great actually. There's just a few little things here and there, but I mean there's no such thing as a perfect relationship"

"I mean as long as he's treating you right and you're happy"

"Of course he is and he makes me really happy. I actually really see myself spending the rest of my life with him. How about you though? Do you have a Mr. Perfect yourself?"

"Nah not really, I'm more interested in a Mrs. Perfect if you know what I mean"

"Oh...Ohhh I get it, you're into girls"

"That's right"

"So do you have Mrs. Perfect?"

"No not right now and honestly I'm not really looking. If she finds me or I find her great, but I'm not gonna go out of my way to find a girl yunno?"

"Oh yeah I totally get that dude, but just an fyi we've got a lot of girls on our team searching for a Mrs. Perfect and I'm pretty sure they would be interested in you"

"Hmmm sounds interesting..."

Christen was about to answer Tobin, but was cut off by a notification coming from her phone again, "Oh shit Kelley texted me asking where I am. It's actually getting kinda late now that I think of it"

"I guess we should head back then"

"Yeah let's go" Christen said getting up and throwing her empty cup away.

When they walked outside together a strong breeze hit them and made the hairs on Christen's arm stand up as she shivered. She hugged her arms around her tightly trying to hide the fact that she was cold, but Tobin saw right through it. "Here you look cold take my jacket" She said removing her jacket and handing it to the other girl.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be cold either"

"Are you kidding me? I'm from jersey I'll be fine" Tobin replied laughing. They bantered back and forth making small talk and subtle jokes here and there until they reached their building. They lingered outside of the building for a while avoiding a goodbye they both didn't want to say.

"Well I guess this is goodnight then" Tobin said with a noticeably deflating voice.

"Yeah well goodnight" Christen said before engulfing Tobin in a long hug that made the midfielder's skin burn and cheeks turn red.

They both began to part their separate ways until Christen stopped and turned towards Tobin, "Hey Tobin?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a really good time tonight, we uh we should do this again next week?"

"Yeah totally that sounds great"

"Alright cool, well I'll see you tomorrow Tobin"

"Yeah see ya tomorrow Chris"

 

* * *

 

 

"How was boba with Christen?" Alex asked as Tobin entered their dorm.

"It was great actually, I think me and her can actually be really good friends."

"Hey don't forget about your first friend here just because you're all buddy buddy with Christen"

"I won't lex don't worry" Tobin laughed.

"Good, but where's your jacket dude? didn't you leave with one?"

"Oh I gave it to Christen because she was cold, I must've forgotten to get it back" Tobin replied now realizing that she never asked for her jacket back.

"You better get that back before Nima finds out"

"We're just friends!! Nothing romantic at all I promise"

"I'm just teasing Tobs relax"

"You better be. Oh and before I forget, Christen said her boyfriend invited us to his frat party next Friday"

"Oh shit we are totally in dude"

"I'm down" Tobin chuckled back.

"You don't understand how ridiculously insane their parties are. You need to prep at least a day before by drinking tons of water and carbing up"

"You've never seen me drink before have you?"

"Oh god no, but even Christen preps for these parties"

"Alright I'll keep that in mind, but for right now I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed"

"That actually sounds like a good idea considering we have 6 am strength conditions tomorrow"

"Ugh don't remind me"

* * *

 

 "Hey Christen finally back from your date with Tobin?"

"Oh come on Kelley you know it wasn't a date I have a fricken boyfriend"

"Damn can you let me tease you before you get all defensive"

"I was not defensive!!"

"That was just another defensive statement Press"

"Ugh whatever, I have better news for you right now anyways. Nima is throwing a frat party next Friday and you're coming"

"I was going to say yes anyways, but thank you for giving me the freedom to decide"

"God you're just as sarcastic as Tobin" Christen mumbled to herself. "What was that?"

"Nothing I just said that I was going to bed"

"Oh alright I'm about to hit the hay too, night Press"

"Night Kells" Christen said before drifting off to sleep thinking about something other than Nima for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!!! Let me know what you think about it so far and feel free to follow me on tumblr @tobinheathing

**Author's Note:**

> again hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll plan to update this one more often than I update(d) WOMF. let me know what you guys think and follow me @tobinheathing on tumblr if you want.


End file.
